Today, there are desktop-based databases that store information associated with digital video discs (DVDs), compact discs (CDs), books, video games, etc. For example, one desktop application permits users to create visual on-screen representations of their personal collections of books, CDs, movies and video games. The desktop application also displays images of the items on virtual shelves and pulls information from online databases to display detailed product descriptions.